<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circus circle by LesyaKagan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125829">Circus circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan'>LesyaKagan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Circus, Bromance, Circus, Friendship, M/M, Partnership, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesyaKagan/pseuds/LesyaKagan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хёну проигрывает Хосоку из раза в раз. Даже на манеже, когда они делают общее дело. Он проигрывает ему по всем статьям. Нарушится ли этот бесконечный круг, так похожий на манеж?<br/>Цирковое АУ. Вонхо и Шону - пара силачей, выступающих в тандеме.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Circus circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*строчка из песни MAMAMOO - You’re The Best<br/>Смело отмечайте противные очепятки, помогите автору найти грамотность. XD<br/>Спасибо, что прочли, если вы оцените работу или оставите комментарий, я буду вам очень благодарна :3<br/>Работа была выложена на фб 23 февраля 2018 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Балет шумит, но не раздражает, скорее хочется шуметь вместе с ними из-за нагнетающей интриги. Сценарист, постановщик, тренер, хореограф: все разгоняют воздушных гимнастов, которым уже объяснили суть планированного шоу, в частности их роли. У ребят с балета уже кипела голова, особенно у Тэмина, который сейчас сидел с шухером вместо аккуратно уложенных волос и смотрел в полностью исписанный листок. Ему, как второму хореографу, нужно было присутствовать на каждом похожем собрании. Хёну оглядывается, смотрит в лица уставшего, но все ещё возбужденного новой интригой балета. Эти ребята чуть привилегированнее, чем все остальные. Они единственные знают идею постановки от и до. Хотя, по-другому и быть не может, ведь директор считает, что артистам во время репетиций нечего захламлять свой мозг такой составляющей представления, как сценарий. Это подождёт.</p><p>- Хей, – Хосок тыкает его в плечо и улыбается.</p><p>Чересчур довольно, как большой кот, которому дали чуть больше молока, чем нужно было. Неужели та милая гимнасточка Джису не послала его? Хёну быстро гонит от себя любые мысли, сейчас надо сосредоточиться на словах режиссёра.</p><p>- Итак, ребят. – Громко и воодушевленно говорит режиссёр, потирая руки. Однако договорить ему не дала любопытная голова, которая проснулась в дверной проём с каким-то вопросом</p><p>- Донхёк, закрой дверь с другой стороны! Гимнасты уже закончили! – Гаркнула Дара – хореограф.</p><p>- Спасибо, Дара. Итак, ребята. Ваша часть одна из самых важных в данной постановке.</p><p>- Вы так говорили и прошлым, и позапрошлым, и даже позапозапрошлым группам!</p><p>- Конечно, все постановки очень важны, но вы! Вы особенные!</p><p>- Вы так говорили две группы назад. Режиссёр улыбнулся.</p><p>- Ути, мои вы умнички мозговитые. Вот я вам говорю, что балет самые важные артисты в цирке. Нет балета – цирка нет!</p><p>- Пожалуйста, – раздается молящий голос Тэмина. – Давайте по сути.</p><p>- Да, да, да, да! Суть! Вы, – режиссёр обводит рукой балет и их с Хосоком. – Будете изображать главную битву между добром и злом. Психологическую борьбу, нравственную, умственную! Борьбу правильных мыслей над сильными чувствами!</p><p>- Режиссёр Бан, – раздается голос с угла комнаты. – Давайте к сути.</p><p>- Простите, директор Ян. Кхем! Суть: вы – главное столкновение между злом и добром. Вы будете шахматами. Основная битва двух начал будет в центре, на небольшой сцене, между Вонхо и Хёну. Хёну – чёрные, Вонхо – белые. Побеждают, по всем правилам и клише – белые.</p><p>- Воооу, – протягивает Хосок, довольно улыбаясь. – Что, друг, готов, что я снова положу тебя на лопатки?</p><p>Он снова выигрывает? Опять? Хёну легко улыбается и кивает другу, который уже отвлекся на рассказы хореографа.</p><p>Не сосчитать сколько раз Хёну проигрывал Хосоку. Внешность, лёгкость, эластичность, гибкость, социальные навыки и многое другое. Хосок лучше него, Хёну так искренне считает, хотя в их тандеме все держится именно на Хёну, в прямом смысле этого слова. Оступись он хоть на секунду, то Хосок ничего не сможет сделать. Он полетит вниз, на глазах у тысячной толпы.</p><p>Хосок создан для публики. Для оваций, для экстрима, для яркой одежды – которая порой не прикрывает вообще ничего, зачем только нужна такая –, для не менее яркого макияжа, который тот любит. Он создан для того, чтобы показывать людям своё тело и красивое лицо. Хёну же не такой. Он не создан для постоянного блеска, лоска и внимания. Он любит сам процесс подготовки, конечно, он любит выступления, любит, когда ему аплодируют, любит, когда все выходит так, как они задумывали. Он любит цирк всем сердцем. Однако процесс подготовки он любит много больше. Он называет это отдыхом, в то время, как для Хосока отдых – выступления и гастроли.</p><p>Когда Хёну был чуть младше, то все, о чем он мечтал – попасть в цирк. Стать настоящим артистом, а не просто человеком, который увлекается. С Хосоком они познакомились на одном из отборов в цирк «Корё». Оба пришли сами. Оба хотели больше жизни попасть в цирк.</p><p>- Силач? Ещё один?</p><p>Хёну прекрасно помнил эту фразу, брошенную директором цирка.</p><p>- У того хоть был артистизм, хотя, я бы даже сказал, переизбыток, а этот какой-то скучный.</p><p>Хёну скучный, но Хосок легко перекрывает это своей улыбкой или неловкой шуткой. Кстати, их тогда не взяли. Хёну уже хотел напиться, а потом идти в универ и возвращаться на обучение, но его поймал Хосок, буквально за руку, у крыльца цирка.</p><p>-Постой! Постой. Меня зовут Шин Хосок. Ты ведь тоже силач, да?</p><p>Хёну молчал бы, как и обычно, но такой энтузиазм и глаза, которые говорили "ты не смеешь мне отказать", выдавили из него подобие кивка.</p><p>- Ты спешишь? Удели мне, пожалуйста, полчаса своего времени.</p><p>Хёну вообще не помнил, как он оказался в каком-то ресторане и смотрел на жующего Хосока. Тот сказал, что такие дела на пустой желудок не решаются.</p><p>- Я вфидев то фто ты девав.</p><p>Хёну удивленно поднял брови. Хосок закатил глаза и стал объяснять, попутно жестикулируя.</p><p>- Я говорю, фто я вфидев то фто ты...</p><p>- М, я понял.</p><p>Хосок перестал жевать и смотрел на Хёну во все глаза.</p><p>- О, – сказал он, проглотив еду. – Ты разговариваешь. Значит дело пойдёт легче.</p><p>От это неловкой шутки Хосока не хотелось отвернуться или побиться об стол головой, наоборот это было так неловко, что даже мило. Они замолчали, и шутка стала казаться ещё более неловкой.</p><p>- Это было потрясающе.</p><p>- М?</p><p>- Твоё выступление. Оно было потрясающе.</p><p>Хёну опустил глаза на стол. Вряд ли оно было таким потрясающим, раз его не взяли.</p><p>- Спасибо.</p><p>- Думаешь, я преувеличиваю и не так уж все хорошо, что тебя не взяли?</p><p>Хёну поднял глаза на Хосока. Тот заискивающе смотрел ему в глаза, чуть наклонив голову, как делают мамочки, смотрящие в глаза деткам, которые вот-вот расплачутся.</p><p>- Откровенно, да, – Хёну провёл рукой по лицу, пытаясь снять с него напряжение. – Видимо, им нужен кто-то другой, а я не подхожу.</p><p>- И ты вот так вот сдашься?!</p><p>Хёну только сейчас заметил, что они говорили неформально, хотя даже полностью знакомы не были.</p><p>- Пожалуй, да. – Пожал плечами Хёну. – Просто вернусь в качалку.</p><p>На самом деле он хотел просто напиться где-нибудь, и, пожалуй, даже порыдать. Он задолбался за последние четыре года тщетных попыток и изнуряющих тренировок приходить домой ни с чем.</p><p>- А как давно ты пытаешься пробраться в цирк?</p><p>Хёну отклонился на стуле и стал изучать глазами стол, чтобы только не смотреть в глаза этому парню. Тот, казалось, видел его насквозь.</p><p>- Года четыре.</p><p>- А почему пошёл в цирк?</p><p>Хёну призадумался.</p><p>- Подростком я попал на представление цирка Дю Солей. Казалось, остального мира не существует, только они и история, которую они рассказывают. Это очень повлияло на меня тогда. Вот, и решил.</p><p>Хёну сегодня был слишком разговорчивым, что даже ему казалось странным. Почему он рассказывает этому парню все?</p><p>- У меня все намного прозаичнее, – улыбнулся парень. Хёну только тогда заметил, что его собеседник был очень красивым. – Пришел в шестнадцать в качалку, а там увидел объявление о наборе в цирковую школу: вот и пошёл. Славы ищу.</p><p>Даже если Хосок так говорил, Хёну не поверил ему и сейчас не верит. Смотря в эти глаза, полные огня, крепко держа Хосока за руки, которые крепко сжимают его руки в ответ, он не верит.</p>
<hr/><p>- Так! – Режиссёр хлопает в ладоши. – Давайте оставим в покое наш балет.</p><p>Балет радостно прикрикивает и сваливается на пол в бессилии. Уже больше двух месяцев идут тренировки для будущей постановки.</p><p>- Вонхо, Хёну! Теперь давайте вы! Хосок выскакивает из кучки гимнасток, громко смеясь и параллельно разминая руки. - Что придумали, ребята? Удивите нас снова!</p><p>Хёну в который раз задумывается над тем, почему его все зовут по настоящему имени, а Хосока только по сценическому.</p><p>- Вы все сейчас упадете в обморок!</p><p>- Хвастун! – Выкрикнул Кихён – танцор из балета.</p><p>- Смотри, не ушиби свой подбородок, когда он стукнется о пол!</p><p>Хёну ухмыляется и стягивает с себя футболку. Со всех сторон раздаётся шушуканье.</p><p>- Ты сразу решил выпендриться?</p><p>- Нет, я же не ты. Мне это не нужно.</p><p>Хосок цокает языком и, словно издеваясь, быстро осматривает тело Хёну.</p><p>- Ну, ладно-ладно, господин Я-Не-Выпендриваюсь, - говорит он, отходя и растирая в руках кусочек мела. – Вон-а, включи с самого начала.</p><p>Они становятся друг напротив друга и начинается музыка. Хореографию им никто не отменял, ведь картинка должна быть цельной и складной. Запрыгнув на маленькую сцену Хосок становится позади Хёну и цепляется за его руки, встает на своих и вытягивается в полный рост. Переворот, Хосок крепко его держит, а Хёну главное не упасть. Ещё пара несложных элементов и Хосок перекладывает свои руки Хёну на плечи, чуть съезжает и его голова оказывается между лопаток Хёну. Они держатся за руки дольше, чем нужно, потому что Хёну не может найти хорошую точку опоры. Когда он её находит, то стоит, пока Хосок не шепчет: «Давай». Он остаётся без поддержки в виде рук Хёну, держась шейными мышцами. Кто-то в зале ахает. Снова хватаются за руки, Хосок цепляется за его тело и переворачивается так, что ноги его прямой линией висят в воздухе. Одной рукой зацепившись за руку Хосока, Хёну отклоняется назад, балансируя на ногах. Они выпрямляются и встают. Снова хореографическая вставка, а в зале уже прикрикивает балет и гимнасты. Хосок не может не улыбаться, а Хёну не может не улыбаться в ответ. Музыка выключается, не давая ребятам закончить номер.</p><p>- Молодцы! Молодцы! Браво!</p><p>Режиссёр хлопает в ладоши. Все встают, кричат, хлопают. Вроде же все они делают одно цирковое дело, но всегда удивляются подобному, как дети. Хосок смеётся, а Хёну лишь качает головой. Режиссер – хитрый лис. Он хочет, чтобы артисты не видели постановку от начала до конца до самых финальных репетиций.</p><p>- Молодцы! Думаю, остальное мы уже досмотрим в зале, да?</p><p>Они кивают и соскакивают со сцены.</p><p>- Мы слишком застряли на элементе без рук, - Хосок подскакивает к Хёну, протягивая тому футболку. - Когда отработаем?</p><p>- Давай сегодня, не вижу смысла выжидать у моря погоды.</p><p>- Хорошо, только мне нужно кое-куда съездить.</p><p>- И куда ты намылился?</p><p>- Джису домой отвезу и вернусь, ревнивец, - смеётся Хосок, хлопая друга по спине.</p><p>- Я не ревную. Хёну забрасывает футболку на плечо и идёт к выходу, чтобы поскорее остаться одному в комнате для тренировки.</p><p>- Правда? А мне кажется, ревнуешь! – Хосок складывает свою руку на плечо Хёну и идет, еле сдерживая смех. – Ревнуешь ведь.</p><p>- Вот зараза, - Хёну устало улыбается. – Если скажу, что да, легче тебе станет?</p><p>- О-о-о! – Хосок издевается и наслаждается этим. - Ну, не ревнуй, я ведь вижу только тебя.</p><p>- Иди на хер!</p><p>Хёну ждет в зале до позднего вечера. Звонить он не собирается, не девушка он ему и не мама, но пистонов за опоздание вставит. Как бы не шутил Хосок, но противный червячок ревности, который начал грызть Хёну ещё с того самого времени, как к ним пришла Джису, разросся до невероятных размеров и казалось, что от сердца осталась только оболочка, а внутри всё выела эта зараза. Хосок никогда не нуждался во внимании. На него в равной степени обращали внимание и девушки и парни. Хосок красивый. Черт с ним, он нереально красивый!</p><p>Когда они впервые пришли в зал вместе, как тандем, то у них ничего не выходило. Они то и дело падали и первый месяц на них синяков было больше, чем за всё время в цирковой студии у каждого, сложенное вместе. Хосок уже хотел отказаться от этой идеи, но Хёну вцепился в него. Он видел, чувствовал, что у них всё получится. Им всего лишь надо было больше довериться друг другу, открыться, стать чем-то общим, почти одним организмом.</p><p>- Окей, я тебя понял. Мы – один организм.</p><p>Они лежали в зале студии, куда ходил Хёну. Она была ближе к центру и если потрудиться, то можно было увидеть купол цирка.</p><p>- Как ты это вообще представляешь? Что мы должны сделать, чтобы стать им?</p><p>- Когда я был маленьким, то очень сильно боялся высоты и однажды описался пока качался на качелях.</p><p>- Боже мой!</p><p>Хосок устало засмеялся, и вместе с ним засмеялся и Хёну. Смех нарастал с каждой секундой и превратился в дружный гогот, со слезами на глазах и спазмом в животе.</p><p>- Делимся неловкими историями?</p><p>- Да, да, пожалуй.</p><p>- Когда мне было 14, я чуть не был побит за то, что нарисовал школьного хулигана. Меня за гея посчитали.</p><p>Хёну засмеялся.</p><p>-На него свет падал красиво, вот я и нарисовал.</p><p>- Не знал, что ты рисуешь, я думал ты на качалке помешанный.</p><p>- Это не мешает мне быть помешанным на карандашах и правильной бумаге, так ведь?</p><p>- Да, пожалуй, не мешает.</p><p>- А у тебя что? Есть что-то такое, что не мешает твоей помешанности на качалке?</p><p>- Танцы? Я даже не знаю. Вроде нет.</p><p>- Ты красиво танцуешь. Я видел нечаянно, как ты разминался.</p><p>- М, спасибо.</p><p>Они лежали в тишине, смотря на белый потолок и думая о чем-то своём.</p><p>- Слушай, - Хосок подскочил с места. - Вставай. Давай-давай! Поднимайся.</p><p>Хёну послушался и встал. Хосок осматривал его, а потом сказал:</p><p>- Сними футболку.</p><p>Хёну даже секунды не подумал и стащил с себя очередную черную футболку, коих у него было огромное количество. Он опустил руки и смотрел на Хосока, который внимательно рассматривал его. Тот быстро посмотрел ему в глаза, словно пытался найти там понимания и тоже стянул с себя футболку.</p><p>- Ты что де... Холодные пальцы Хосока коснулись его торса и Хёну дернулся. - Эй, какого..!</p><p>- Стой спокойно.</p><p>Пальцы сменились ладонями. Они легко скользили по торсу Хёну, переходя на грудь, задевая соски холодными кольцами. Смотреть на этот изучающий его тело взгляд было невозможно и Хёну просто отвернулся, но наткнулся взглядом на зеркало, где вся эта ситуация казалась ещё более абсурдной. Ему не нравилось, что сердце начало стучать чуть быстрее, а дыхание вот-вот должно было сбиться. Он закрыл глаза и хотел больше не открывать их никогда. Ладони перешли на плечи; они то сжимались, то разжимались на его плечах, были везде, на каждой клеточке тела. Хосок дернул его за плечо, поворачивая его спиной к себе. Тут дыхание Хёну точно сбилось. Хосок начал гладить его по спине, то парой пальцев, то всей ладонью и всё это было непонятно, смущающе и странно, но приятно.</p><p>- Вау.</p><p>От этого "вау" всё стало только хуже, кажется уже сам Хосок мог слышать, как громко бьется сердце Хёну. Руки убрались и Хёну рвано выдохнул, в надежде, что сейчас он повернётся и даст Хосоку в его красивую рожу, но этого не случилось. Хосок прижался своей грудью к его спине и застыл. Руки обвили талию Хёну и пристроились в районе торса. Хёну в жизни своей никогда так широко не открывал глаза. Теплая грудь Хосока, так не сочетающаяся с холодными пальцами, прильнула к его спине, заставляя сердце биться ещё быстрее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж быстрее.</p><p>- Эй, - Хёну дернулся, сбрасывая руки Хосока с себя. - Ну какого черта ты тут устроил? Ты как вообще с хёном поступаешь, а?</p><p>Хосок стоял ещё с секунду в той позе, когда от него отодвинулся Хёну, а потом громко рассмеялся.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты чего так покраснел? О, да ладно тебе! Я ведь просто пытался стать с тобой одним организмом, сам говорил.</p><p>- Я имел в виду совсем не это!</p><p>- А что ещё? Ей, ну правда, - Хосок снова засмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой. - Прекрати так краснеть.</p><p>Хёну надулся, но чувствовал, как щеки его совсем не хотят прекращать алеть. Хосок ткнул его и улыбаясь предложил попробовать ещё парочку позиций, пока они не разошлись. Удивительно, но после этого неловкого момента у них начало получаться. И всё получалось на протяжении этих долгих пяти лет.</p><p>Однако Хосок сегодня не пришел. Хёну выходит из зала только в третьем часу ночи и тогда, когда он закрывает дверь ему приходит СМС:</p><p>«Прости, я не приду. Прости-прости-прости! Я куплю тебе много вкусностей, но я сегодня правда не приду. Давай отработаем завтра с утра, ладно? Часиков с 9? М? Только не обижайся!»</p><p>Хёну смотрит с минуту на телефон и вздыхает. И снова он проигрывает. Он никогда не может даже попробовать злиться на Хосока. Эта злость проходит, не успев начаться.</p><p>«Ничего. Встретимся завтра. Не забудь забрать трусы от Джису, лжец».</p>
<hr/><p>Хёну стоит и разминается. В наушниках играет любимая женская группа. Пожалуй, увлечением, которое не мешает(!) Хёну делать его работу на манеже, является фанючество на МАМАМОО. Он расставляет руки и тянется на припеве и тут его нагло хватают за туловище, опрокидывая на себя.</p><p>- Хей, парень с очаровательной улыбкой! Ты, о-о-о-о! А-а-а-а! *</p><p>Хёну выдирает наушники и грозно смотрит на друга.</p><p>- Шин Хосок!</p><p>- Доброе утро, хён.</p><p>Хёну приподнимает левую бровь в изумлении, ведь Хосок никогда не зовет его хёном, если не брать исключения в виде редкого косячества. А это как раз оно и было. Хёну демонстративно вставляет наушники обратно и отворачивается.</p><p>- Хён! Ну, хён, не злись! - Хосок перекрывает ему дорогу, встав звездочкой. - Хёну-хён!</p><p>Хёну поворачивается вправо, Хосок встает перед ним. Хёну уходит влево, Хосок снова становится на его пути.</p><p>- Хён, ты долго ждал?</p><p>- Нет, я уехал через два часа. Когда ты мне написал, я уже спал.</p><p>- И поэтому ответил сразу же?</p><p>- Ты меня разбудил.</p><p>- Хёну, прости, я не думал, что оно всё так выйдет, правда. Я думал, что я быстро провожу Джису и вернусь, но мы попали в пробку и потом...</p><p>- Да ты никогда не думаешь. Только о себе любимом. И прекрати мне врать, пожалуйста, ты знаешь, как я этого не люблю.</p><p>Хёну уходит из зала на манеж. Было уже больше девяти часов и репетиции балета шли полным ходом. Ребята как раз сейчас отдыхают, а значит можно было потренироваться на манеже, пока режиссер или директор не следили за процессом.</p><p>Хосок приходит довольно быстро и выглядит обиженным и расстроенным. Хёну не может злиться на него долго, но эта грустная мордашка выводит его из себя. Почему Хосок расстраивается, когда огорчаться здесь должен Хёну.</p><p>- Давай просто сделаем это и потом поговорим.</p><p>- Ладно, - кивает Хосок.</p><p>Элемент не сложный, но почему-то никак не дается им. Они уже окончательно сняли футболки и пользовались ими, как полотенцами.</p><p>Элемент все не даётся. Хосок берётся за его руки, трясется и Хёну оступается. Хосок летит вниз, но они вовремя реагируют, цепляясь друг за друга. В итоге Хосок повис на Хёну, как обезьяна, обившись руками и ногами вокруг его туловища.</p><p>- Давай ещё раз.</p><p>Хосок снова забирается на него и держится довольно долго.</p><p>- Окей, давай!</p><p>Хёну начинает опускаться, но неудачно ставит ногу, и они снова летят вниз, на этот раз больно приложившись боком о мат, который, кажется, нужен только для красоты.</p><p>- Не ваш день, ребята? – Спрашивает подошедшая Дара. – Идите, отдохните. Вы себя так совсем загоняете.</p><p>- Мы ещё разок попробуем и уйдем, – не унимается Хёну.</p><p>- Нет, идите, нам ведь тоже нужен манеж.</p><p>Хосок моментально ускользает в зал, оставляя Хёну одного, таскать грязный мат. Вот сейчас Хёну бы с радостью заехал бы другу в нос. Он заходит в зал, хлопая дверью. На первый взгляд в комнате никого нет, но его начинают обнимать со спины, и Хёну шумно выдыхает.</p><p>- Я буду обнимать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не простишь меня.</p><p>- Сколько тебе лет? Семь? Десять?</p><p>- Как маленький здесь себя ведешь ты. Обижаешься и дуешься.</p><p>- Имею на это полное право.</p><p>- Нет. Не имеешь. Мы с тобой один организм, поэтому ты не можешь злиться на себя же.</p><p>- Могу вообще-то.</p><p>- Только не на эту половину. Так ведь, хён? - Хосок уже чувствует, что на него не злятся. Он складывает голову на плечо Хёну. - Я правда попал в пробку вчера. Я вёз Джису и перед нами случилась крупная авария. Мы проторчали там больше пяти часов. Я даже успел поспать немного. Написал тебе лишь тогда, когда отвез её домой. И не было у нас ничего, поэтому я не лжец. Хочешь у неё спроси!</p><p>- Да, верю я тебе, верю.</p><p>- Да?</p><p>- Мгм.</p><p>Хосок отлипает от друга и хлопает того по спине.</p><p>- Ну, что, проверим, что у нас получится.</p><p>Хёну кивает и начинает разминать руки, пока Хосок включает музыку. Хосок подбегает и запрыгивает на Хёну и они, естественно, валятся на пол с сильным грохотом и смехом.</p><p>- Давай серьёзней!</p><p>- Я серьёзен, как никогда!</p><p>Хёну проигрывает снова. Сдается и забывает обо всем, как только Хосок становится сзади него и протягивает руки, за которые Хёну крепко схватится.</p>
<hr/><p>- Давайте ребята, давайте, всё подойдите сюда! Становитесь в круг!</p><p>Режиссёр стоит за кулисами в своем ярком костюме и подзывает всех остальных артистов.</p><p>- Руки в круг! Ху-ху-ху! У нас всё получится! Всем удачной премьеры!</p><p>-Ура!</p><p>Все хлопают, смеются и расходятся по своим кулисам. Выступление Вонхо и Шону только в конце второго акта, поэтому есть возможность насладиться шоу. Яркие краски, коими полна вся постановка, озаряют весь купол. Постановка действительно очень складная и понятная, нет ощущения того, что артисты просто показывают поочередные номера. Повествование истории идёт постепенно и просто, чтобы поняли и дети, и приезжие. Хёну вспоминает огни того самого выступления, которое он видел в детстве. Сквозь пелену времени огни кажутся теплыми, как свечки, но впечатление хорошо отпечаталось на подкорке у Хёну. Ярко, красочно, бурно.</p><p>Рядом сидит Хосок и то и дело вскрикивает от восторга. Это выступление совсем не такое, как было в детстве, но сейчас Хёну кажется, что эта постановка в миллионы раз лучше цирка Дю Солей. Тёплое, яркое, красочное и очень завораживающее выступление. И рядом сидит близкий человек.</p><p>- Готов?</p><p>-Угу.</p><p>Они не замечают, как проходит время и вот они стоят за кулисами, из которых будут выходить.</p><p>- Ритуал будем делать?</p><p>Хосок нервно поправляет свои белые лосины.</p><p>- Ритуал? Какой такой ритуал?</p><p>- Вот такой!</p><p>Хосок начинает обнимать Хёну, на что старший начинает отбиваться. Хосок сильный, они примерно одинаковы по силе, поэтому Хёну не может вырваться. Они стоят за кулисами, одни, и обнимаются. Хёну чувствует, как дышит ему в шею Хосок и как начинает сильнее биться сердце. Ритуал помогает. Как только слышатся шаги балета, они отодвигаются друг от друга, надевая маски равнодушия.</p><p>Потухает свет, и они выходят, занимая позиции друг на против друга. Как только начинается музыка Хёну растворяется в номере. Хосоку очень идёт этот костюм, точнее практически полное его отсутствие. Белый цвет подчеркивает его бледную кожу, а эта корона действительно ему очень идет. Хосок похож на реального короля. Они останавливаются, половина номера успешно сделана без каких-либо казусов. Хёну кивает, спрашивая, как он, на что получает такой же кивок − ответ, что с Хосоком всё хорошо.</p><p>Хёну ложится на спину, а Хосок ставит руки на его ступни, вытягиваясь в полный рост. Главное не упасть, а остальное сделает Хёну. Переворот действительно сложный, ведь нужно успевать по музыке и делать всё аккуратно, одно неловкое движение – и Хосок полетит вниз лицом. Зал затихает и когда Хёну переворачивается на живот, не уронив Хосока, все начинают кричать и хлопать. Хосок перекручивается и встаёт на свои ноги. Начинается хореографическая вставка и две танцовщицы – королевы — несут ему сразу две короны: черную и белую, которые они сняли перед тем, как забраться на сцену. Хёну сидит, поджав колени и смотрит на спину Хосока, который танцует вместе с остальными.</p><p>И вот, он снова проиграл ему.</p>
<hr/><p>Громкая музыка оглушает, а Хёну выходит из-за стола, наступая на чьи-то ноги и попутно извиняясь за это. После успешной премьеры все пошли гулять, ведь у них ещё три дня до начала целой сессии выступлений. Алкоголь помогает мыслям не задерживаться в голове. Довольно приятное чувство, когда ты не сильно пьян и не теряешь рассудка, но и посторонние мысли не задерживаются больше, чем на пару секунд. Быть в таком состоянии удобно, Хёну почти не думает о том, что Хосок весь вечер проводит за столом гимнасток, рядом с Джису.</p><p>- Эй, Хёну!</p><p>Помянешь черта.</p><p>- Ты чего ушел? Там все веселятся. Чжунхон хочет выпить шот водки в мостике.</p><p>Хёну стоит и смотрит на такого довольного Хосока, у которого расстегнута рубашка, еле заметные розовые следы помады на щеках и растрепанные волосы. И все это так ему не нравится. Нет, это очень мило, но сам факт того, что эти волосы трепал кто-то другой, а его тела касались другие руки, вымораживает Хёну. Он подходит к улыбающемуся Хосоку.</p><p>- Пойдем, там сейчас будут разыгрывать какой-то приз. А ещё там Джису…</p><p>Хёну хватает Хосока за ремень брюк и подвигает к себе. Тот молчит, но удивленно хлопает глазами. Хёну аккуратно застегивает пуговицы на черной рубашке и поправляет воротник. Он поднимает глаза и вместо того, чтобы столкнуться взглядом с Хосоком, его глаза упираются в розовые следы помады. Он аккуратно стирает следы большим пальцем, обхватив половину его лица своей ладонью.</p><p>- Хёну...</p><p>Ему так надоело проигрывать. Из раза в раз, сдаваться Хосоку. Он опускает руку и снова поправляет воротник, чувствуя, как напротив него выдыхают. Руки стискивают идеально выглаженный воротник и Хёну тянет Хосока на себя, впиваясь в его губы. Он понимает, что делает и его ведет от того, как ему начинают отвечать на поцелуй. Они снова сражаются за первенство, но, удивительно, Хосок проигрывает. Он издает приглушенный стон и Хёну отпускает его воротник, цепляясь за тело. Кажется, мысли перестают быть последовательными, хотя Хёну точно помнит сколько выпил. Хосок хватается за его плечи и пытается как-то ответить на непрекращающуюся атаку со стороны Хёну, но тот не дает ни шанса. Целоваться с Хосоком здорово, чувствовать, как он отвечает, как реагирует его тело. Целоваться с ним совсем не противно, а приятно, слегка смущающе. Он выпил много вина и виноградное послевкусие придаёт поцелую особенные нотки. Хёну отстраняется и часто дышит, упираясь лбом в лоб Хосока.</p><p>- Не говори мне о Джису, ладно?</p><p>Он не столько видит, сколько чувствует, как Хосок улыбается.</p><p>- Ревнуешь?</p><p>- Нет, что ты. Совсем нет.</p><p>- У неё есть парень. А ещё она моя троюродная тётя по матери.</p><p>Хёну хватает его и крепко сжимает в медвежьих объятиях, зарываясь головой в плечо. Пусть они стоят в туалете какого-то клуба, название которого слишком вычурно, чтобы Хёну его запомнил, но он готов стоять здесь вечность, чувствуя, как такие родные пальцы вырисовывают узоры на его голове, а сердце стучит в унисон его сердцу.</p><p>- Вообще, я хотел заставить тебя ревновать, поэтому всячески вился вокруг Джису.</p><p>Хёну тыкает Хосока в бок, вызывая у того смех и подергивания.</p><p>- Нет, не надо меня щекотать! Блядь, Хёну!</p><p>- Не разговаривай так с хёном.</p><p>- Эй, эй, эй! Всё-всё! Я понял. Прекрати меня щекотать. Эй, ну, Хёну…</p><p>А дальше он замолкает, растворяясь в новом поцелуе. Завтра репетиция, а впереди два месяца выступлений и тур по стране. Хёну уверен, что теперь их выступления будут ещё лучше, ещё красочнее и ещё напряженнее. Ведь теперь он точно знает, что может выиграть. Он уже выиграл. Выиграл сердце одного очень самоуверенного парня, который влюбился в него ещё тогда, когда увидел его выступление на прослушивание пять лет назад.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>